Even Coffee Know It
by LRbee97
Summary: Hanya sebuah Oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari teaser ChanBaek .. Chanyeol / Baekhyun / Baekyeol / BoyxBoy / Yaoi


_oOo_

 **~Even Coffee Know It~**

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ChanBaek

Boys x Boys Area

.

.

.

 **LRbyun97** _present.._

.

.

.

 **~Even Coffee Know It~**

.

.

.

_oOo_

 _Tring.._

Lonceng dari sebuah pintu cafe yang terbuka menampakan separas wajah rupawan yang tampak memerah kedinginan. Pertengahan bulan desember dengan salju sebagai tokoh utama rupanya penyebab yang membuat pria munggil dengan rambut blonde tersebut tergoda untuk membuka salah satu cafe ditengah kota seoul, cafe dengan papan nama "Cafe Universe"lengkap dengan kutipan "My small universe that certains my world" tampaknya menjadi pilihan pria munggil yang menggigil kedingan tersebut untuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan sebuah cangkir kopi.

Kursi dekat jendela menjadi pilihanya, bukan tanpa alasan pria tersebut memilih tempat duduknya, melainkan karna penghangat ruangan yang dipasang didekatnya.

"Aku benci dingin" ucapnya sambil membenarkan sebuah syall yang melilit dileher jenjangnya

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pelayan bername-tag _'Luhan'_ menyentakan pria munggil tersebut dari dunianya.

"Aahh.. Ya.. Satu caffe latte please."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

"Caffe latte, meja dekat jendela. Kau takan kesulitan menemukannya mengingat kita hanya punya satu pelangan hari ini. Jadi ..." Luhan memberi jeda pada ucapannya, sebelum mengerejapkan mata rusanya memandang dengan penuh harap "Izinkan aku pulang Chanyeol-ah, tidak banyak yang akan berkeliaran mencari kopi ditengah hujan salju begini. Well, kecuali simunggil didepan dan aku yang akan pergi perkencan" Luhan mengakhiri permohonannya dengan senyuman lebar, menghasilkan helaan nafas dari pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol tersebut. _-Pemilik cafe, barista, serta pelayan untuk hari ini_

"Baiklah, kau mendapat izin 'berkencan'mu."

"Assa! Kau yang terbaik! Bye Chanyeol." ucap Luhan sambil melepas apron hitam dipinggangnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu

.

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

"Satu caffe latte?"

 _Deg_

"A-aahh ya.." untuk beberapa alasan, pria munggil tersebut terkejut dengan suara tercekat yang berhasil lolos dari bibirnya sendiri

Seorang barista dengan kemeja putih, lengkap dengan apron hitam melilit dipinggangnya baru saja menyuguhkan kopi pesanannya. Bukan pelayan yang pertama melayaninya, melainkan seorang pria dengan tinggi menjulang dan jidat sexy yang menawan. Baru segera setelah sang barista pergi, simunggil menghembuskan nafasnya lega

 _'Kenapa aku bahkan menahan nafas?'_ dan senyum tipis terpatri dibibirnya saat jemari cantik dan lentiknya bermain dibibir gelas berisi latte art dengan design hati sempurna diatasnya

 _'Well, even coffee know it.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

 _Mantion kediaman keluarga kim_

Simunggil tampak sedang gelisah, sepulang dari cafe tadi ia terus berjalan mondar mandir sambil mengigiti ujung kukunya

"YAK! Byun Baekhyun! Berhentilah mondar mandir seperti itu! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit!" seseorang yang sedang duduk disofa tampak terganggu akan pemandangan acara tvnya yang berkali-kali terhalang tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tepat membelakangi televisi dan membuat seseorang dengan wajah kotak ciri khasnya memutar bola mata malas

 _'Great'_

Baekhyun memandang temannya dengan ragu, seolah menimbang apa ia harus melakukannya atau tidak? Lama memikirkan segala gengsi, Baekhyun menyerah! Ia tau apa yang membuatnya begitu gelisah. -seorang barista tampan yang ditemuinya tadi di Cafe Universe dan Baekhyun sedang mencari sebuah alasan untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan karna Baekhyun ingin kembali keCafe bahkan pada langkah pertamanya meninggalkan Cafe tersebut.

 _'Ah terserahlah! Persetan dengan gengsi!'_ Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sofa yang diduduki seorang pemuda lainnya dengan seulas senyum merekah dibibirnya "Jongdae-ya? Apa kau tidak ingin kopi?"

"Huh? Kopi?" wajah kesal pemuda yang dipanggil Jongdae seketika menghilang terganti raut bingung yang tertera "Tentu saja aku mau, tapi ..."

"KALAU BEGITU AKANKU BELIKAN UNTUKMU!!" Baekhyun memotong apa yang ingin dikatakan Jongdae dengan sangat antusias, terburu-buru menyambar mantelnya sebelum berlari kecil dan menghilang dibalik pintu dengan senyum secerah mentari dimusim panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

 _Cafe Universe_

Hujan salju tampaknya benar-benar menghilangkan minat semua orang untuk pergi keluar rumah, cafe milik Chanyeol bahkan hanya berisi dirinya dengan segelas cafe latte kosong, lengkap dengan jejak lipstik merah diatasnya.

Chanyeol terkikik geli sesekali, sambil memainkan jarinya diatas bibir cangkir -memikirkan pemilik jejak bibir dicangkirnya

-seorang pemuda manis dengan eyeliner tebal dimatanya dan lipstik merah dibibirnya

 _'Menggemaskan'_

.

.

.

 _Tring.._

"Selamat dat- huh?" Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi sekarang, suara lonceng pintu yang terbuka memang menyentakan lamunanya, namun sosok yang berdiri dibibir pintu cafenya adalah sosok yang sama yang baru saja menghuni fikirannya. "Bukankah kau pelanggan yang tadi?"

"Ah, ya." Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung sebelum berjalan menghampiri sang barista dan beralasan "aku sedang bermain dirumah temanku dekat sini dan dia menginginkan kopi."

Dan seenyum sang barista tidak bisa lebih mengembang lagi "Latte?"

"Ya, satu latte untuk temanku."

dan secangkir latte art berdesain sebuah pohon yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

Baekhyun membenci bagaimana langkahnya terasa berat, Baekhyun membenci bagaimana waktu terasa cepat berlalu dan setiap langkah yang membawanya menjauhi cafe tersebut membuat Baekhyun hanya ingin kembali berlari kedalam cafe, menanyakan nama sang barista tampan dan mencium tepat dibibirnya!

Baekhyun benci bagaimana sebuah bibir tebal lengkap dengan jidat sexy seorang barista cafe bisa mengacaukan dunianya.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa Baekhyun telah melangkahkan kakinya kembali kemansion keluarga Kim, dan menyerahkan dengan malas secangkir latte yang dibelinya dari seorang barista tampan yang tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari fikirannya.

 _'Ugh!'_

.

"Yak! Kau membelikan kakakku kopi tapi tidak membelikanku?" sibungsu keluarga Kim, Kim Jongin yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya (terlihat dari seragam yang masih melekat ditubuhnya) seolah memberi Baekhyun harapan hidup yang baru, dengan senyum yang kembali mengembang lebar Baekhyun berujar dengan bara semangatnya "Baiklah aku belikan!!"

Dan 2 bersaudara Kim tidak bisa lebih takjub lagi dari ini "Heol! Benarkah dia Byun -princes- Baekhyun? Simanja yang bahkan mengambil air didapur saja harus menefon pembantunya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

 _Cafe Universe_

Disisi lain, Chanyeol masih terduduk diposisi yang sama, dengan gelas kosong yang sama, dengan jejak bibir yang sama, dan dengan fikiran tentang sosok yang sama.

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol bisa melihat sesosok pria munggil tengah menerjang hujan salju untuk kembali kedalam cafenya, Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan adanya kebetulan, semua yang datang dan pergi dalam hidupnya pastilah memiliki sebuah alasan. Termasuk simunggil yang kini kembali membuka pintu cafenya.

 _Tring.._

Kali ini, Chanyeol menghilangkan formalitasnya untuk menyambut pelanggan, karna satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan adalah memasang senyum terlampau lebar memandang pelanggan yang sama hanya saja dengan semburat merah yang semakin terlihat jelas dipipinya

"Kau kedinginan."

"Huh?"

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Huh? - ah! Maksudku Ya! Aku pasti kedinginan haha." Baekhyun tertawa dipaksakan, meski udara dingin memang mengganggu tubuh munggilnya tapi Baekhyun tau alasan dibalik pipinya yang merona adalah karna ia bahkan menerjang salju dengan alasan bodoh hanya untuk menemui sibarista tampan dengan telinga caplangnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang membawamu menerjang salju untuk kembali kecafe ini?"

"Temanku yang lain baru saja datang."

"Caffe latte?"

"Ya, satu lagi caffe latte untuk temanku."

dan lagi, sebuah caffe latte dengan desain sebuah pohon yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

 _Cafe Universe_

Ini adalah hari minggu..

Dan tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari meminum sebuah caffe latte dengan kedua sahabatmu.

Baekhyun kembali memilih sebuah meja dekat jendela, dengan 2 bersaudara Kim yang duduk dihadapanya. Bukan sibarista tampan yang hari ini melayani mereka, namun pemuda bernata rusa yang melayaninya saat pertama kali datang kemari.

Dimejanya tersedia 3 gelas caffe latte, dengan 2 latte art membentuk sebuah pohon dan satu latte art dengan design hati untuk Baekhyun.

"Well, even coffee know it."

_oOo_

 **~Event Coffe Know It~**

 **_END_**

_oOo_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 _*epilog_

Luhan mengerinyit bingung saat mengantarkan 3 buah gelas latte art pesanan untuk meja didekat jendela.

Pasalnya selama ia bekerja untuk Chanyeol tak sekalipun pemuda bermata rusa itu menemukan Chanyeol membuat latte art dengan design hati diatasnya. Ditambah wanti-wanti untuk memberi cangkir tersebut pada seorang pemuda munggil yang terakhir kali ia layani, lengkap dengan secarik kertas kecil terselip dibawah gelas : berisi nama, dan kontak sang pemilik Cafe.

_oOo_

 **_Real End_**

_oOo_


End file.
